niezwykla_przyrodafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Podbój Żelaznej Korony
UWAGA!!! Poprzednia część Nowe Pokolenie Bohaterów. Rok 2047: Część I Minęły 3 lata od uwięzienia Howka w El Dorado. Łowca po czasie spędzonym w brudnym, zimnym, wilgotnym lochu, na dodatek przykuty do ściany, bardzo zmizerniał i zapuścił brodę. Któregoś dnia kiedy Adil Alves dał więźniowi jeść, ten do niego przemówił: - Jak tam na zewnątrz? - Co? - No wiesz, pogoda i takie tam. - Ładna, gdybyś nie popełnił tego błędu przez, który tu jesteś, to już dawno byś sam mógł zobaczyć. - A co ze starym mistrzuniem?- zapytał - Nie żyje.- odpowiedział zimno - Kiedy zmarł? - Kilkanaście lat temu, po twojej zdradzie, zmarzł ze zgryzoty. - Ach, szkoda staruszka.- odparł smutno Lucas - A co ty taki dzisiaj rozmowny? - Widzisz nie chciałem, aby Mistrzowi się coś stało. - Niby co miało się stać? - Widzisz zaciągnąłem dług u żelaznej korony i teraz muszę go spłacić, a wiedz że wy mu stoicie na drodze i nie zawaha się nikogo zabić. Howk nie mylił się, zaraz ktoś wszedłszy zmachany do celi zakrzyknął: - Serverusy!!! - A nie mówiłem.- odrzekł Howk - Jak to? Ile ich jest?- zapytał Adil - Masa panie. - Kto nimi dowodzi?! - Podkomendni, ale nimi wszystkimi dowodzi młoda dziewczyna, gdzieś na oko 17 letnia. - Zabarykadować wejścia do celi, seniorzy i dzieci niech się schowają, reszta niech walczy. Wykonać! - Rozkaz, rozkaz.- odpowiedział w biegu - Ile przez ciebie mamy problemów Lucas!? - Ja się do tej celi nie pchałem, a przez to że się tu znalazłem to wszyscy zapłacimy. W tym samym czasie na zewnątrz: - Pani łowcy są rozproszeni!- zakrzyknął podkomendny Sevus - Dobrze, wyłapcie ich wszystkich!- rozkazała - Niektórzy się schronili w tym budynku.- oznajmił pokazując palcem- Nie wejdziemy tam, jest chroniony jakimiś sztuczkami. - W takim razie wypuścić Taurosa, niech się trochę zabawi. thumb|354px|Tauros Tauros był wielką bestią, inteligentną na swój sposób, miał wysokość około 3 metry wysokości i 6 metrów długości, posiadał potężne kończyny, grubą skórę i masę kolców na grzbiecie. Był przywiązany łańcuchami do ziemi nieopodal bitwy. Kiedy kilku Serverusów go uwolniło i poleciło mu zniszczenie drzwi ruszył szybko w ich stronę szarżując., przy okazji siejąc wszędzie zniszczenie. Kiedy dotarł do drzwi próbował je wyważyć. - Adil, drzwi niedługo puszczą!- odezwał się łowca, wchodząc do celi - Zabarykadować je!!! Nikt nie ma prawa tu wejść! - Jednak drzwi pomimo starań coraz bardziej gięły się pod siłą taranującego je Taurusa. Po chwili drzwi opadły na ziemię, a do środka wdarła się chmara Serverusów. Tassowie którzy przeżyli schronili się w celi uwięzionego łowcy. - Brawo, wspaniały plan Adil, co planujesz dalej zrobić?- powiedział ironicznie Howk - Walczyć do końca, a ty? - Zginąć niebawem.- roześmiał się Po tych słowach drzwi runęły, Tassowie ruszyli na wroga lecz zostali odparci i zabici, sam Adil spytał dziewczyny przed śmiercią? - Kim jesteś? - Cieniem jego przeszłości.- powiedziała wskazując na więźnia, a chwilę po tym dobijając łowce. - Skończ ze mną szybko panienko.- zaśmiał się Howk - Nie, mój pan woli to sam zrobić.- oznajmiła, po czym zwróciła się do jednego z Serverusów- Jagba uszykuj smokowce. - Tak jest moja pani. Po 15 godzinach Howk razem z dziewczyną i Servusami znaleźli się na łańcuchu gór Ural w Rosji: - Ładną kryjówkę wybrał wam wasz Pan, trzeba przyznać gust to on ma.- powiedział z uśmieszkiem więzień - Nie z powodu wyglądu wybrał to miejsce, to klucz do opanowania Europy i Azji.- opowiedziała- Uraluk! zamknij smokowce! Wkroczyli do tajemniczej groty, kiedy zapuścili się głębiej oczom łowcy ukazał się widok ogromnej jaskini w której Serverusi założyli prymitywne pseudo miasto. Mijali budynki, a wokół było słychać codzienne rozmowy,zabawy i sprawy mieszkańców. Po chwili idąc główną drogą natknęli się na wejście z wyrzeźbionym nad nim napisem "Rakkai Akmos Gartoł Rygja" ("Siedziba Akmosa Żelaznej Korony"). W środku było ciemno, zimno i brudno, a jedynym źródłem światła były pochodnie rzeżące się słabym zielonym ogniem. Na końcu sali było widać czarne kłęby dymu. - Urud ta kured (Przeżyj tę noc)- powiedziały straszliwym, chrapliwym głosem - Zabawne, kazałeś mnie uwolnić zebyś mnie zabił, bo termin umowy się skończył, a tak mnie witasz.- uśmiechnął się - Nie dokońca. - Co?! Chcesz mnie torturować? - Nie, przynajmniej na razie. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. - Jaką i za co? - Zostaniesz moim sługą, a za to zerwę z tobą tamtą umowę, zgoda.- mówiąc to kłęby dymu zbliżyły się niepokojąco - Zgoda.- zamachał się Howk, powoli podając ciemności ręka, ta zaś po chwili rozjaśniła całe pomieszczenie ciemnozielonym blaskiem. - Świetnie! Karino, odprowadź pana do jego pokoju.- rozkazał obłok dymu - Tak jest dziadku. - Co?- zdziwił się Howk Część II - Oto twój pokój.- powiedziała dziewczyna pokazując mu mały pokoik mającym tylko jedno w środku łóżko, a raczej niski stolik usiany słomą- Jakieś jeszcze pytania? - Tak, po pierwsze: To naprawdę twój dziadek? - Tak. - Ale jak? Przecież on a ty... no sama wiesz. - Moją babcią była śmiertelniczka, dzięki temu moja matka została półoptimem. - Kim są twoji rodzice? - Moją matką jest Amber Mayer, ta sama kobieta, którą adoptowałeś, a potem pozwoliłeś jej odejść! - A ojcem kto jest? - Wychodzi na to że ty tatuśku. - Tak mi przykro.- powiedział ze smutkiem - Jest aż tak źle?- odezwała się kobieta niezwykle podobna do Kariny, ale trochę starsza, długie blond włosy i szczupłą sylwetkę - Amber?! To na prawdę ty?- spytał niedowierzając - Tak Lucasie. - Ale jak? - Dzień przed moim odejściem, po tej wielkiej naszej kłótni, na pogodzenie przytuliłeś mnie i zaciągnąłeś do... - Może nie przy córeczce? Zgoda? - Niech ci będzie, nad ranem zdałam sobie sprawę co się stało, byłam wówczas szesnastolatką i podjęłam najlepszą na ten czas decyzje dla mnie, uciekłam! Postanowiłam odnaleźć mojego prawdziwego ojca, w tym celu udałam się do domu dziecka z, którego mnie i mojego brata zabrałeś, a później latanie po starych znajomych mojej matki. Niebawem okazało się że jestem w ciąży. Byłam załamana, nic o ojcu zbytnio nie wiedziałam, nie miałam wsparcia najbliższych, aż któregoś wieczoru wysiadł w moim mieszkaniu prąd i zjawił się właśnie on. Opowiedział mi co się stało że kochał moją matkę, a ta zmarła w czasie porodu, więc mnie i Bena zostawił w sierocińcu, bo czuł że nie będzie dobrym ojcem i że znajdziemy lepszego tam, a znaleźliśmy tylko ciebie. A przy okazji co z Benem? - Nie żyje, zabiłem go za zdradę. Amber wzięła głęboki oddech, kilka łez poleciało jej po policzkach. - Mogłam się tego po tobie spodziewać.- próbowała powiedzieć spokojnie, po czym wyszła - Oj. Masz jeszcze więcej pytań? - Tak, co ja mam zrobić dokładnie dla twojego dziadka? - Zostać jeko Kalem. - Czyli? thumb|Piramida społeczna Serverusów. - Serverusi mają ścisłą piramidę społeczną. Na samej górze jest ArKalem, czyli naczelny wódz w tym wypadku jest nim mój dziadek. Potem jest 5 Kalów, znaczy się wodzów są nimi: Ja, mama, Nekromanta Mogark- specjalista w sztukach zakazanych, w wskrzeszaniu, nakładaniu klątw itp., potem jest Ursus- zasłużony sługa i wojownik mojego dziadka, a ostatnim jesteś ty. Potem są Kunowie- czyli dowódców, jest ich wiele każdy ma pod swoim władaniem dany obszar, który mają chronić przed wrogami Rygji, bądź sobą nawzajem, kiedy ktoś zabije Kuna, to na jego miejsce wstępuje ktoś z Feggich- znaczy się po prostu z wojowników. Ich jest cała masa, są najmniej ważnie, nie wliczając Dermosów- czyli cywilów, jest ich najwięcej. - Yhm, a jak byłem w więzieniu to co ciekawego się działo w świecie? - No wiesz, nic ciekawego, tylko że Rosja stała się znowu komunistyczna i rządzona żelazną ręką przez Eryka Sobołkę, świat się dowiedział o łowcach, twoi oprawcy pozbawieni rodziców odbudowali dom niedawno i potrzymują rodzinny interes, a i bym zapomniała ponad rok temu pokonali jakiegoś lodowego stwora przed zrobieniem kolejnej epoki lodowcowej. - Wiec nic nadzwyczajnego.- uśmiechnął się - Han Duna, Han Dun Akmos gunit arak ruk jakku. ( Moja Pani, Mój Pan Akmos zaprasza was na naradę)- oznajmił serveru, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. - Toje katu. (Zaraz będziemy)- odpowiedziała Za krótką chwilę zjawili się w sali, w której spotkali Żelazną Koronę, tyle że tym razem stały przed chmurą dymu trzy postacie, kiedy zajeli miejsca obok nich chmura dymu rzekła: - Uruded ta kured Kalle. ( Przeżyjcie tę noc wodzowie) - Urud ta kured ArKal. (Przeżj tę noc naczelny wodzu)- odpowiedziała cała piątka, klękając przed nim. - Spotykamy się dzisiaj w trochę innym gronie, zmarłego Bruza zastąpiłem Howkiem, najlepszym łowcą, jakiego widział ten świat. Zajmie się tym czego Takra nie podołał, a mianowicie wyszkoleniem naszej armii. Do rzeczy, zwołałem to posiedzenie by skonsultować z wami moje plany odnośnie ataku. Jak myślicie kiedy zacząć inwazję na świat? - Byle jak najszybciej.- odezwał się Ursus- Zdecydowanie za długo chowamy się w cieniu. - Ja- odparła Amber- uwarzam że rozsądnie byłoby poczekać jeszcze kilka lat. - Popieram.- odpała Karina - A ty Howk?- zapytał demon - To zależy, Ktoś o was wie? - Nie - To zaatakujmy szybko z zaskoczenia. - Mogark, a twoje zdanie jakie jest? - Panie mój, sądzę że nie możemy zwlekać, ale też nie ma pośpiechu, niech nasz nowy członek podszkoli naszą armię, moje plemię przygotuje thumb|292px|Mogark, nekromanta i jeden z Kalich.się i poodprawiamy rytuały, które pozwolą ci stworzyć o wiele większą armię. Więc uwarzam za najbardziej rozsądne zaczekać jeszcze 3 lata. - Niech tak się stanie. Za 3 lata ruszamy z ekspansją. Koniec narady. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoją stronę, oprócz Optima który został w sali obrad. Mogark ruszył do Catmandu dzielnicy zamieszkiwanej przez plemię nekrosów (nekromantów w mrocznym dialekcie), jednak przed wejściem czekała na niego niespodzianka: - Wybacz Mogark, ale Kun Zugor znów cię oczekuje. - Niech będzie ten ostatni raz, bo już mam dosyć. Poszedł w kierunku jednej z jaskiń i tam spotkał Zugora, jednego z nielicznych Serverusów, który pamięta rządy nad jego ludem jeszcze przed Żelazną koroną. - Witaj Zugorze.- odparł - Witaj. - Czemu mogę zawdzięczać te spotkanie?thumb|364px|Zugor, Kun plemienia nekrosów. - Problem w tym że nie możesz zawdzięczać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach